Danny au milieu des conquêtes de Lydia
by Alounet
Summary: Ethan a quitté Danny à cause d'Aiden. En effet, les jumeaux entretiennent une liaison incestueuse. Mais le pauvre Danny va découvrir malgré lui que les conquêtes de Lydia ont tendance à... virer de bord ! Ethan/Aiden Jackson/Stiles


**Titre** : Danny au milieu des conquêtes de Lydia

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Ethan/Aiden + Jackson/Stiles

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, oui oui, avec des hommes :) et aussi entre frères jumeaux...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : _C'est Méghan, alias Nobodyshoulddiealone qui m'a lancé ce défi. Il faut croire qu'en ce moment les jumeaux ont le vent en poupe car c'est sur ce couple qu'elle m'a demandé d'écrire... Après mon dernier essai, je remets donc le couvert dans un nouvel O.S. les concernant._

_Bien sûr un défi, c'est des contraintes. Avec un Danny "confident" et une présence du couple Stiles/Jackson (oui, oui) dans l'histoire, ça complique pas mal les choses... Les mots, objets, phrases et vêtements seront indiqué en gras et italique comme d'habitude, ah et dernier détail, je devais situer l'histoire dans une boulangerie !_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aucun doute, ce voyage scolaire s'annonçait épique. Quelle idée le lycée de Beacon Hills avait-il eu d'envoyer ses étudiants en France ? Une semaine en plus.

Dans l'avion qui ne tarderait pas à atterrir, certains élèves s'en voyaient ravi. C'était le cas pour Allison. En pleine célibataire qu'elle était devenue, l'idée de retrouver ses racines et ses origines en France l'enchantait. Et elle entrainait Lydia dans son euphorie.

La jeune rousse se voyait déjà durant des heures effectuer son shopping. C'est principalement de ça qu'elles discutèrent d'ailleurs durant le vol, au grand dam de Stiles qui était assis à côté d'elle.

A choisir, il aurait préféré se retrouver en compagnie des jumeaux, mais c'est Scott qui hérita de ce plaisir, tandis que le pauvre Isaac était avec Danny.

-Tu as réussi à prévenir Jackson ?

-Je l'ai informé, oui, confia Lydia.

Les petites oreilles de Stiles se redressèrent lorsqu'il entendit parler de l'ex de la jeune fille. Pourquoi discuter de Jackson ?

-Jackson ? Il sera là, en France ?

-Son père est de passage sur Paris. Tu sais, l'Angleterre n'est qu'à deux heures de train avec le tunnel sous la Manche.

Stiles n'ajouta rien, au grand étonnement des deux filles, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

Du côté des jumeaux, Aiden murmurait à l'oreille de son frère :

-Je te préviens, quand on arrive à l'hôtel... On s'enferme une bonne petite heure...

Ethan devenant rouge de honte, essaya d'éviter le regard interrogateur de Scott. Ce dernier lui demanda tout de même :

-Tu te sens pas bien ?

-Si, si, ça va. Juste besoin d'un peu d'air...

Il détacha sa ceinture, se leva, passa devant Scott et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il attendit quelques instants avant que l'occupant actuel n'en sorte. Surprise pour Ethan, l'occupant était son ex, Danny.

Le jeune homme se retrouva un peu gêné. Aucun des deux adolescents n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis leur rupture, ils s'évitaient la plupart du temps.

-Le vol se passe bien ? demanda Danny.

-Ouais. J'ai hâte d'arriver.

Danny claqua sa langue, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Il frôla le roux, lui passant devant, pour regagner sa place. Mais Ethan l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qui me lie à mon frère.

Danny hésita un instant, puis décida de faire face au loup garou.

-Non, je comprendrais jamais. C'est votre histoire à tous les deux... J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse entretenir une telle relation quand on est... frères... Mais... Je vais pas te juger. De toute manière, même sans ça, je fais pas le poids face à ton frangin.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, regagnant sa place et laissant Ethan entrer dans les toilettes. Ce dernier referma la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il était complètement perdu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'atterrissage se déroula à merveille et bientôt, le bus loué par l'école les emmena tous en direction de l'hôtel ou il séjournerait, sous la supervision de plusieurs de leurs professeurs.

Les chambres étant doubles, les professeurs vérifiaient que les duos convenaient à chacun d'eux afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problème arrivé à l'hôtel.

Stiles voulait être dans la même chambre que Scott, mais Isaac désirait la même chose. Ce fut difficile pour les garçons de se départager et fort heureusement, Danny proposa à Stiles de dormir dans la sienne, ne trouvant lui même pas de partenaire. Stiles accepta, appréciant beaucoup l'autre garçon et c'était pour lui, se dit-il, l'occasion de discuter du point Jackson.

Vu l'heure tardive, les adolescents regagnèrent tous leurs différentes chambres afin de s'installer, se remettre du décalage horaire, défaire ses bagages et se reposer un peu.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Aiden lâcha sa valise, plaquant son frère contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

-T'as pas idée comment j'étais en galère de devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour faire ça.

Il s'exécuta en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, lui volant un baiser bien mérité. Ethan répondit doucement à ce baiser, ce que réalisa Aiden.

-On dirait que toi, t'avais pas envie...

-Aiden, je crois que tu m'aimes trop.

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Aiden se détacha de son jumeau, reculant d'un pas.

-T'es mon frère. Je t'aime tout simplement.

-C'est pas ça l'amour. Entre frères, c'est pas ça.

Aiden souffla, attrapant _**violemment**_ sans valise qu'il emmena près de son lit. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore cette discussion avec son frère. Une énième fois, c'était trop.

-Tu pense encore à Danny c'est ça ?

Ethan enleva se veste, prenant sa valise qu'il rapprocha du second lit sur lequel il se posa :

-T'es pas gay en plus. T'es hétéro.

-Ce que je fais avec les filles c'est différent. Ca me permet de tester des positions et de vérifier mon _**élasticité**_. Des fois j'aime bien me jeter des fleurs et le _**vase**_ qui va avec.

Ethan était agacé. Il ne préféra même pas répondre à son frère et à sa bêtise, il préféra ouvrir sa valise et ranger ses affaires.

-J'imagine que mon câlin sur _**l'oreiller**_ ce soir, je peux l'oublier ?

-C'est pas un câlin que tu veux. C'est me baiser.

Aiden eu soudain un regard plus soucieux. Il se leva de son lit, s'approchant de son frère :

-Dis pas ça. Toi c'est pas ça. Toi c'est te faire l'amour, c'est différent.

Ethan rangea sa salopette dans une armoire, baissant les yeux et se tournant pour faire face à son frère.

-Tu me laisserai te faire l'amour à toi ?

Les sourcils d'Aiden montrèrent à quel point il était surpris de sa demande. Il y songea quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Si j'accepte, tu arrêtera de te plaindre tout le temps de notre relation ?

-Si t'accepte, ça veut dire que t'arrête les filles, okay ?

Aiden semblait plus hésitant à accepter cet état de fait. Il se mordit les lèvres et devant le manque de réponse de son frère, Ethan détourna les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa valise. Son frère ne changerait pas.

Ne souhaitant pas le perdre, Aiden répondit précipitamment en prenant la main de son frère :

-D'accord. Plus de filles. Juste toi. Juste toi et moi.

Doucement, Ethan serra la main de son frère et se rapprocha de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Le câlin, tendre, laissa bientôt place à un nouveau baiser entre les deux frères. Un baiser qui relança l'excitation d'Aiden qui lui murmura :

-Je te prends le premier. Et après je te laisse faire. D'accord ?

Ethan acquiesça, entrainant l'autre roux dans son lit.

**OoOOooOooOooOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoO**

Dans la chambre voisine des jumeaux, Stiles et Danny venaient de ranger leurs valises et leurs affaires. Le fils du sheriff proposa à son ami :

-On va faire un tour dans l'hôtel ?

-Je sais pas trop. Je suis fatigué.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits étranges. Tendant l'oreille l'un et l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent d'un pan du mur pour écouter plus attentivement. Sans nul doute, les occupants de la chambre voisine s'occupaient déjà d'une étrange manière. Les gémissements masculins qui se laissaient entendre indiquaient qu'un garçon n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

-Attends... Si les chambres ne sont pas mixtes et que les bruits qu'on entend provienne d'un homme... Qui...

Stiles réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais la réponse que lança Danny avant de s'écarter du mur le laissa sans voix :

-Ethan et Aiden.

Stiles le dévisagea, tandis qu'il se décollait à son tour du mur, légèrement surpris et... excité.

-Attends, les jumeaux s'envoient en l'air ?

Danny n'ajouta rien de plus et Stiles réalisa :

-Alors c'était pour ça... Votre rupture...

Stiles se rapprocha du lit de son ami. Il posa ses fesses sur la couverture, s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-On devrait faire un tour. J'essayerai de te changer les idées.

-Merci mec. C'est sympa.

Danny lui souriait sincèrement. Mais au moment ou ils se levèrent pour quitter la chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surpris, Danny alla ouvrir et la joie laissa place à sa tristesse lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami Jackson de l'autre côté de la porte.

Des éclats de voix furent suivi d'une énorme accolade entre les deux adolescents.

-Comment tu m'as manqué ! Mais comment t'as su ?

-Je viens de voir Lydia, elle m'a donné le numéro de ta chambre.

Danny avait du mal à se décoller de Jackson. Lorsque ce dernier tenta de se libérer des bras du brun, Danny le regarda plus en détail.

-Encore plus sexy qu'avant. Comment tu fais ?

-C'est naturel, répondit-il avec humour.

Stiles s'approcha des deux amis, légèrement gêné face à ces retrouvailles.

-Stiles.

-Jackson.

Les deux garçons étaient étrangement froids l'un envers l'autre. Danny chercha à comprendre la situation mais il n'eut pas le temps, Lydia arrivant précipitamment à son tour dans la chambre.

-Danny, j'ai besoin de toi. Je vous l'emprunte quelques instants.

Elle attrapa le bras du brun, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester. Avant de quitter la chambre, Stiles décela un étrange clin d'œil de la jeune fille envers son ex petit-ami. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Jackson et Stiles l'un en face de l'autre.

Le silence de la pièce permit à Jackson d'entendre les gémissements des voisins, ne se cachant pas de leurs exploits sexuels.

-Les murs en France ne sont pas très épais faut croire... indiqua Stiles pour briser le silence.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que vous veniez en France ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais du ?

-Parce qu'on a passé une bonne dizaine de fois à discuter sur skype depuis mon départ. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'on a discuté, ça c'est terminé en...

Stiles l'arrêta, devenant rouge et très gêné :

-Ecoute, j'ai fait ça en pensant que justement jamais, on se reverrait...

Jackson avala l'information. Il n'eut aucune réaction particulière, préférant regarder la chambre dans ses moindres détails.

-Je me sentais seul, toi aussi. C'était juste pour ça non ?

-En général, je me branle pas devant n'importe qui.

-C'était virtuel, indiqua Stiles. Le virtuel ne devient jamais réel.

Jackson resta silencieux. Il n'insisterait pas. Il avait pensé que peut-être, Stiles agirait différemment, qu'il assumerait d'avantage leurs petites séances virtuelles à se mettre nus, l'un en face de l'autre, et à faire l'amour d'une façon différente.

-Je vais retrouver Danny et Lydia. Bonne soirée Stiles.

Jackson quitta la chambre et Stiles ne trouva même pas les mots pour lui souhaiter à son tour une bonne soirée. Il resta silencieux, les gémissements de la chambre voisine se terminant en apothéose avec un cri ressemblant presque à un hurlement.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Aiden et Ethan se trouvaient dans une grande _**boulangerie**_, juste à côté de l'hôtel. Ils avaient passé la première nuit de leur arrivée à se reposer. Les ébats qui avaient suivi l'entrée dans leur chambre les avait fatigué. Assis à une table au fond de la boulangerie, ils déjeunaient, savourant un croissant, un petit pain au chocolat et un bon chocolat chaud.

-Je crois qu'on a fait trop de bruit la nuit dernière. J'ai entendu Stiles parler de nous à Lydia.

-Qu'ils parlent, on s'en fiche, rétorqua Aiden en terminant son petit pain.

Le jeune homme détaillait avec beaucoup de plaisir la tenue de son frère. Ethan portait la fameuse _**salopette**_ qu'il avait emmené dans sa valise. Et dans cet accoutrement, il était tout simplement sexy. Aiden avait du mal à ne pas le dévorer des yeux.

-Je t'ai jamais trouvé aussi sexy qu'avec cette salopette.

Ethan souriait devant la remarque de son frère.

-Pourquoi tu refuse d'en porter une toi ?

-Parce que tu résisterais pas cinq minutes avant de vouloir me la déchirer.

-C'est ce que t'as envie de faire ? Me la déchirer ? tenta Ethan en tournant sa cuillère dans son chocolat.

Aiden glissa sa main sous la table et la dirigea vers l'entre jambe de son frère. Il la caressa doucement par dessus la salopette.

-Ca répond à ta question ?

Ethan recula brusquement, retirant la main de son frère, lorsqu'il vit Danny entrer dans la boulangerie avec un autre garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ils discutaient ensemble avec beaucoup d'énergie. Et Danny ne parlant pas français, Ethan devina assez vite que l'autre garçon était lui aussi américain.

Aiden suivit le regard d'Ethan et vit à son tour la scène que contemplait son frère.

-Jaloux ?

-Non, répondit Ethan. Tant mieux s'il passe à autre chose.

Au même instant, Danny remarqua la présence des jumeaux dans la boulangerie. Il perdit son sourire et demanda à son meilleur ami :

-Ca t'ennuie si on va ailleurs ?

Jackson aperçu les jumeaux un peu plus loin et ayant eu la version longue la nuit dernière de l'histoire par Lydia et Danny, il acquiesça.

-Pas de problème.

Jackson entraîna Danny à sa suite et ils quittèrent la boulangerie. En sortant de celle-ci, ils percutèrent pratiquement Stiles qui allait à son tour prendre un petit déjeuner.

-On allait manger ailleurs, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Danny.

Stiles regarda Jackson et un seul regard entre eux suffit pour qu'il refuse.

-Je préfère pas m'imposer. Vous avez du temps à rattraper. Profitez en ! Puis j'ai un _**livre**_ que j'ai envie de terminer.

Danny s'agaça, remarquant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux garçons.

-J'ignore un truc pas vrai ?

Devant l'absence de réponse des deux adolescents, Danny chercha de lui même la réponse.

-Y'a un truc du genre... sexuel entre vous ?

Le rouge des joues de Stiles et la façon dont Jackson regardait ses chaussures confirmèrent donc sa première hypothèse. Ayant du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de viser juste, Danny écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bien. Jackson, Stiles, vous êtes ridicule. Pendant que je me fais larguer par mon mec parce qu'il préfère coucher avec son frère, l'ex de Lydia, mon meilleur pote - qui est censé être hétéro et lui aussi l'ex de Lydia - fricote avec un de mes potes - lui aussi censé être hétéro et kiffer sur Lydia. Est-ce que c'est elle qui vous rend tous gay ?

Danny ne savait pas si son raisonnement avait encore du sens mais il s'agaça. Stiles répondit :

-On a voulu tenter une expérience. Mais y'a rien entre Jackson et moi. Et pour information, je suis pas sur de savoir ce que je suis.

-Et toi ? s'énerva Danny en regardant Jackson.

-Je suis bi. J'en ai parlé à Stiles une fois sur skype. Et comme lui aussi il s'interrogeait... On a commencé à faire des trucs ensemble, histoire de voir si ça nous plaisait.

-Et aucun de vous ne s'est dit que vous pouviez me les poser à moi ce genre de questions ? Je suis votre ami, je suis gay. Je suis censé être le candidat parfait non ?

Danny souffla, attrapant la main de Stiles, puis celle de Jackson.

-Allez suivez moi. On va se poser quelque part, et on va discuter tranquillement.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la boulangerie, les jumeaux sortirent de celle-ci, plus complices que jamais. Aiden murmura dans l'oreille de son frère :

-Je te préviens, dans trois minutes je t'enlève cette salopette, qu'on soit dans la chambre ou non...

Ethan se dépêcha de courir, bientôt poursuivi par son frère.

vase


End file.
